Hana Reznikova
Hana Reznikova is a young woman who was the victim of kidnapping and attempted murder. Background Personal Reznikova was presumably born in either Russia or Ukraine on 21st July 1991. Prior to the events of the fourth series she immigrated to the United Kingdom, and settled in the unnamed city where the show is set. Professional She works three jobs: a waitress at The Streat Cafe, a private hire cleaner, and a prostitute. Series 4 Episode 1 Hana is first shown saying goodbye to two work colleagues as they get on a bus. She then makes her way to another bus stop to catch her own, but en route is run down by a car and kidnapped by Balaclava Man. The ordeal is witnessed by several customers at a local pub, who call Central Police. Her kidnapper then tears out her earrings and takes her to the residence of Michael Farmer on the Borogrove Estate. Knowing the police are close by, he ties her to a radiator inside the property and sets a fire, hoping to kill her before the police arrive. She is rescued by DCI Roz Huntley and a uniformed officer, who shield her from the flames and release her restraints. She then recounts the ordeal whilst being recorded by Constable R. Jones, before being taken into the care of paramedics with the Meridian Ambulance Service. Tim Ifield later comes to her place of work, The Streat Cafe. Not recognizing him (as they didnt interact the night she was kidnappped), she treats him like any other customer. It is shown that she also works as a cleaner, leaving her business cards on the tables of the cafe. She and Tim agree a time and date for her to come and clean his flat. Episode 3 Under increasing pressure to place a suspect at the location of Tim Ifield's flat the night he was killed, DCI Roz Huntley demands that Hana be brought in again for questioning. Under the guise of a voluntary interview, and without legal representation, she is initially interviewed by DC Jodie Taylor and PC Farida Jatri. The two begin to cast suspicions on her motivations for coming to Ifields flat to clean, and also why she left without trying to rearrange. Reznikova repeatedly insists she had nothing to do with Ifield's death and that she is not a criminal. DCI Roz Huntley then enters the interview room, and relieves PC Farida Jatri. Further questioning Hana, she mentions that at the time of his death, Ifield was equipped with a forensic oversuit and power tools. Huntley seemingly tries to coax Hana into admitting that she came across Ifield dressed this way, and accuses her of killing him in self defense after fearing for her life, and then used her skills as a maid to clean up the evidence. Huntley also brings up the traumatic kidnapping Hana was a victim of weeks prior to further coax her, in addition to threatening job loss and deportation. Shocked at Huntleys change in demeanour, Hana continues to deny the claims. Huntley then states that in order to be ruled out as a suspect, she must consent to allowing a search team with the Forensic Unit to search her flat. Believing she has not committed a crime, Reznikova refuses. This angers Huntley, who then orders DC Jodie Taylor to arrest her so they can carry out a Section 18 PACE search on her home without needing her consent. Hana is later interviewed again at Polk Avenue Station by Taylor, this time accompanied by DS Kate Fleming (undercover as DS Kate Flynn). The search of her flat has revealed £5000 in cash and multiple used condoms, suggesting Reznikova has been prostituting herself to make extra money. Taylor then reveals that DNA found in the property matched a control sample belonging to Tim Ifield. An unregistered phone, which called another unregistered phone is also found, believed to be used to contact Ifield. Fleming tries to reason with Hana, telling her if she didnt kill him, but does have information on the phone the police dont know about, it would be really helpful in exonerating her as his killer. Hana confesses to communicating with Ifield to sell him sex, but denies anything to do with his murder, claiming the police have ruined her life. DC Jodie Taylor then coldly responds "no, we protect life". Back in the incident room, DCI Roz Huntley moves Hana's photo from the victims column to the suspects column on the pin board. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Series 4 Cast Category:IC1